


Самое лучшее место

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Самое лучшее место

Впереди были долгие выходные — целых четыре праздничных дня, майские, как-никак! Поэтому в четверг на работе из них выжали по максимуму. Это оказалось и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Плохо — потому что домой она в тот день приползла где-то к девяти вечера. Хорошо — потому что мама, увидев ее жалкое состояние, сжалилась, разрешила отоспаться дома, а не тянуться в деревню к навязчивой грубой тетке и ее шумному семейству. 

Правда, в пятницу пришлось вставать еще до рассвета. Щедрая и заботливая мама приготовила в деревню столько сумок, что все это тащили до остановки в четыре руки и две спины. 

— Приедешь — позвони, — сказала Ксюша, запихивая в заднюю дверь старенького пазика последний баул.

— Да уж не волнуйся, по дороге не выйду, — усмехнулась мама. — С таким-то багажом! 

Автобус уехал. Ксюша немного постояла, посмотрела ему вслед, а потом медленно пошла домой. 

Город еще спал, окутанный тишиной и ленью. Начинались длинные выходные, и спешить людям было некуда. Погромыхивая на неровной дороге, проехал пустой рабочий автобус. Заспанная девушка, зевая и спотыкаясь, побрела через дорогу вслед за жизнерадостным ньюфаундлендом. 

Ксюша зашла в круглосуточный супермаркет, накупила целый пакет вкусняшек и со спокойной совестью отправилась домой досыпать. Когда она выходила из магазина, уже окончательно развиднелось, и стало заметно, что над городом нависает гроза. Утренние краски были мягкими, акварельными, сине-серое небо опустило тяжелое брюхо практически на крыши домов, тонкие шнурки молний были почти не видны, если не присматриваться; робко погромыхивало.

Ксюша глубоко вдохнула свежий, насыщенный влагой воздух и поспешила домой. Распихала купленные продукты по холодильнику, поговорила с мамой, благополучно доехавшей и уже встреченной теткой, разделась и, позевывая, нырнула в разобранную постель. За окнами громыхнуло уже серьезно, отчетливо. Сон пришел вместе с первыми каплями дождя. 

…Она стояла посреди длинной тенистой улицы. Сладко пахло липой и жасмином. Справа и слева от дороги тянулись палисадники, за которыми проглядывали разноцветные двухэтажные коттеджи. 

— Вы в библиотеку? — спросила невесть откуда взявшаяся милая улыбчивая женщина. 

— Ээээ, — растерялась Ксюша. Она и сама не знала, как и зачем попала в этот миленький городишко. 

— Сюда или в гости приходят, или в библиотеку, — пояснила незнакомка. — Вы ведь не в гости? Потому что я вас не помню.

Ксюша отрицательно покачала головой:

— Я никого тут не знаю. 

— Значит, в библиотеку, — кивнула сама себе женщина. — Идете прямо, до развилки, потом поворачиваете направо. Дальше — прямо, до площади. Там будет стоять большое здание. Это и есть библиотека. Вы его сразу узнаете и ни с чем не перепутаете. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Ксюша.

— Добро пожаловать в наш город, — улыбнулась женщина и пошла вправо, по кирпичной дороге между домами.

Как ей и сказали, Ксюша прошла прямо, потом свернула направо. По обеим сторонам дороги тянулись такие же палисадники с коттеджами. Ни людей, ни животных не было видно. Было тихо — ни голосов, ни пения птиц, ни гудения машин. 

Здание библиотеки Ксюша увидела издалека. Действительно, перепутать его с чем-то другим было сложно. Оно было величественным, грандиозным, сияющим, внушительным. В нем странным образом переплетались невесомость и приземленность, сказочность и функциональность. 

Некоторое время Ксюша просто стояла у входа и восхищенно рассматривала разные элементы конструкции. Назвать ее специалистом в архитектуре было сложно, но здание невольно приковывало взгляд. Потом набралась мужества и сделала шаг к двери. Сделанная из темного стекла дверь гостеприимно отъехала в сторону. 

Холл был огромным, хрустально-зеркальным, с высоким потолком. По бокам, справа и слева, поднимались витиеватые лестницы. 

— Чем могу вам помочь? — к Ксюше подошла невысокая блондинка в бледно-голубом костюме. На лацкане у нее висел бейджик с надписью «Консультант 1-го уровня».

— Э… Ну… — растерялась Ксюша.

— В первый раз здесь? — понимающе спросила девушка. Ксюша кивнула. — Вам надо записаться, завести формуляр, потом подниметесь на второй этаж. Там каталоги и указатели. Дальше — читальные комнаты.

— И сколько стоит… эээ….регистрация? — поинтересовалась Ксюша. 

Девушка улыбнулась:

— Все совершенно бесплатно.

— А какие книги у вас есть? — продолжала допытываться Ксюша. С одной стороны, ей дико хотелось подняться наверх, осмотреться, почитать. С другой стороны, ее сковывала странная робость.

— Все возможные, — приятно улыбнулась девушка. — Вон столик регистрации. Пройдите к нему, пожалуйста, и во всем убедитесь лично!

Ксюша вымученно улыбнулась в ответ и отправилась в указанном направлении.

Справа от входа стояли белоснежные диваны и кресла и стеклянные столики между ними. Едва Ксюша подошла туда, к ней из-за зеркальной загородки вышла девушка-блондинка в голубом костюме. На лацкане ее пиджака висел бейджик «Консультант 2-го уровня».

— Добро пожаловать в библиотеку, — улыбнулась девушка. — Хотите у нас зарегистрироваться?

— Да, — выдавила из себя Ксюша. 

— Тогда давайте заполним формуляр, — предложила девушка.

— Мне нужны какие-то документы? — поинтересовалась Ксюша.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачала головой девушка. — Просто дайте вашу руку.

Ксюша повиновалась. Девушка аккуратно взяла ее за запястье, перевернула руку ладонью вверх и надела на палец тонкое кольцо. На секунду стало больно, прозрачное кольцо наполнилось красным туманом. Девушка сняла кольцо с пальца.

— Теперь вы — наш официальный читатель, — пояснила девушка. — Поднимайтесь по одной из двух лестниц. На втором этаже расположены каталоги и указатели. Там находятся наши консультанты, специалисты в нужной сфере. Они с удовольствием помогут вам выбрать книгу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Ксюша.

— Пожалуйста, — ответила девушка и исчезла за зеркальной загородкой.

Ксюша подошла к лестницам. На вид они были абсолютно идентичны — словно зеркальные отражения. В голове почему-то всплыло «направо пойдешь — коня потеряешь…». Ксюша тряхнула головой и принялась подниматься по левой лестнице. 

Второй этаж был похож на традиционную библиотеку: высокие потолки, огромные люстры, ковры на полу, стойки из темного дерева. Ксюше нерешительно остановилась у одной из них.

— Добрый день, — тут же за стойкой возникла девушка. Блондинка, в голубом костюме. С бейджиком «Консультант 3-го уровня». — Чем могу помочь?

— Я за книгой пришла, — сказала Ксюша. И покраснела. 

В библиотеке она не была давно, точнее, страшно давно. Последний раз это злачное место Ксюша посещала на пятом курсе университета. И с тех пор ее дороги проходили далеко от библиотек и, чего греха таить, от книг тоже. 

Девушка на секунду задумалась, а потом лучезарно улыбнулась:

— Отлично! Ваш заказ уже ждет вас на месте!

— Простите? — не поняла Ксюша. — Но я же ничего не заказывала… Я же ни авторов, ни названий давно не помню…

— Библиотеке не нужен конкретный заказ, — улыбнулась девушка. — Она прекрасно считывает информацию и без ее осознания. Так что вам нечего волноваться. Поднимайтесь на третий этаж, выбирайте место, где вам удобнее читать, присаживайтесь. Нужная книга уже будет ждать вас там. Напитки и еда — бесплатные. 

Ксюша растерянно улыбнулась:

— А как мне подняться?

— Просто пройдите дальше, — посоветовала девушка. И исчезла.

Ксюша прошла по мягкому ковру и увидела витиеватую деревянную лесенку.

Третий этаж оказался самым удивительным. Там вдоль узкого коридора тянулись пустые ниши. Одни изображали типичные библиотечные залы, в других стояли кровати, третьи были похожи на маленькие кухни. Ксюша, поколебавшись, выбрала нишу с креслом, торшером и пледом. На небольшом столике там стояла чашка горячего чая с лимоном и лежала книга. 

Ксюша села в кресло, обмоталась пледом и взялась за книгу. 

…Телефон звонил и звонил, не переставая.

— Да, — Ксюша схватила трубку.

— Я тебя разбудила? — голос мамы был далеким и каким-то глухим. — А мы только собрались спать.

— А… да… — ответила Ксюша, озираясь в кромешной тьме комнаты.

— У нас тут дождь целый день, чаи гоняем, — сказала мама. — Ладно, не буду мешать. Отдыхай.

— Да, звони утром, — пробормотала Ксюша и огляделась.

В комнате стояла почти кромешная тьма, только немного отсвечивали окна дома напротив. Ксюша потерла виски и помотала головой. Как же так получилось? Только несколько минут назад она сомкнула глаза — и вот раннее утро сменилось вполне себе ночью. 

— Вот это меня угораздило отдохнуть, — хрипло пробормотала Ксюша и побрела на кухню.

Там она долго стояла перед холодильником, но так и не решилась достать ничего из купленных утром вкусняшек: то, что так манило еще совсем недавно, теперь казалось лишним, пресным, несвежим.

Телевизор нес какую-то ахинею. Под его блеяние Ксюша наскоро, неохотно перекусила холодной кашей, сгрузила грязную посуду в раковину и побрела в спальню. 

После долгого и странного дневного сна Ксюша чувствовала себя потерянной и раздавленной. Из-за своей реалистичности увиденное плохо укладывалось в категорию сновидения, больше походя на видение или галлюцинацию. Как ни старалась, содержание книги Ксюша вспомнить не могла, как и не могла забыть ее бархатистую тяжесть и запах. 

— Приснится же такое, — пробормотала Ксюша. — Наверное, это все от усталости. Работать надо меньше, больше гулять. Вот завтра встану пораньше и пойду в парк. Или в ботанический метнусь.

Постель показалась холодной и противной. 

— Блин, не усну же теперь, — проворчала Ксюша, поправляя подушку. 

Перевернулась на правый бок — и уже несколько секунд спустя стояла на знакомой площади.

— Рады приветствовать вас в нашей библиотеке, — навстречу Ксюше уже спешила блондинка в униформе. — С возвращением! Нам приятно видеть знакомые лица и знать, что вам здесь комфортно. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Ксюша. — У вас действительно очень комфортно. 

В голове промелькнула и пропала мысль о том, что сон с продолжением ей снится в первый раз в жизни. Ксюша поднялась на третий этаж. Там ее ждали недочитанная книжка и чай, который так и не остыл.

***

— Так что скажешь? — Маринка, похоже, не собиралась оставлять ее в покое. — Пойдем?

— Не знаю, — неопределенно пожала плечами Ксюша. — Давай я к концу дня точно скажу?

— Знаешь, — Маринка уперла руки в бока, — мне это надоело. Если обиделась на что-то, так и скажи! А то только носом крутишь! «Не сейчас!», «Потом!», «Сорвалось!», — передразнила Маринка. 

— Не выдумывай, — отмахнулась Ксюша. — Все норм. Просто так получается…

— Если все ок, тогда почему ты перестала с нами тусить? — не отступала Маринка. — Раньше всегда после работы гулять ходила, а теперь — как отрезало. 

— Устаю, — виновато улыбнулась Ксюша. — Так получается…

— Но раньше же получалось по-другому! — не отступала Маринка. 

— То раньше — то теперь… — замялась Ксюша. 

— Может, тебе врачу показаться? — Маринка разом из фурии превратилась в мисс милосердие. — Если честно ты все говоришь. Мы же больше работать не начали, а раньше тебя такое из колеи не выбивало.

— Старею, — выдавила из себя улыбку Ксюша.

— Значит так, — решительно сказала Маринка. — Ничего не хочу слышать. Ни отговорок, ни объяснений. Сегодня идешь с нами! Или я к тебе больше никогда не подойду!

Ксюша слабо улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Ну, раз все так серьезно, значит, идем!

Рабочий день тянулся до бесконечности долго, но, в конце концов, он закончился. Ксюша уже предвкушала короткий (всего-то тридцать минут) сон в автобусе. Потом скорый перерыв на ужин — и в кровать, теперь уже надолго, до самого утра. Сны про библиотеку не только не пропали и не померкли — они с каждым разом становились все более цветными и приятными.

В городе начиналась осень, жилища выстывали, ледяной дождь и пронизывающий до костей ветер превращали улицу в филиал ада. Но Ксюшу это не касалось: в библиотеке всегда было одинаково тепло и уютно, горела лампа, парил чай. И самое главное — лежала открытая на самом интересном месте книга. 

— Давай, убыстряйся! — Марина вынырнула незаметно. — Сейчас девчонки подтянутся, будем такси ловить! 

— Давай в другой раз, — просительно произнесла Ксюша. — Мне что-то нехорошо! 

— Нет, — отрезала Марина. — Или сейчас, или никогда больше. Не знаю, как девчонки, а я обижусь. 

Ксюше хватило минутного колебания. Она уже готова была сказать: «Обижайся!». Но тут шумной толпой подвалили Катя, Света, Оля, Ника, Маша и Тася. И Ксюшу просто смыло и утащило за всеми. 

— Знаете, кто мне буквально час назад звонил? — едва они уселись в такси, начала Маша. — Ни за что не угадаете! Таня!

Все дружно завизжали. Таня тоже была из их компании — вот только год назад нашла себе заграничного жениха и уехала жить в Париж.

— Как она? Расскажи! — на все голоса начали просить девчонки. 

Таня несколько раз звонила Ксюше — но та во время звонков уже спала, а перезвонить все как-то не нашлось момента. 

— Ой, у нее не жизнь, а сериал! — начала Маша. 

В такси было тепло, мерное движение укачивало. Ксюша прикрыла глаза — и увидела кресло с пледом и столик с книжкой, уселась, начала читать.

— Приехали! Выходим! — закричала Марина. Ксюша вздрогнула, просыпаясь. В сердце кольнула легкая досада — только ведь начала читать, эх! 

— Сейчас все быстро бежим на второй этаж! — провозгласила Света. — Я билеты выкупаю, а вы в зал заходите! 

— Нас же без билетов не пустят, — ответила Оля. 

— Я успею! — крикнула, влетая в лифт, Света. 

В медленном лифте Ксюша опять задремала и увидела знакомый интерьер и вожделенную книгу. Но пришлось еще потерпеть долгих пять минут, пока пришла Света с билетами, вошли в зал, нашли свои места. Ксюша заснула, не дожидаясь, пока выключат свет. 

— Столики на шестом этаже забронированы, — крик Ники вернул Ксюшу из библиотеки в вонючий, душный зал кинотеатра. — Так что быстро посещаем комнату МэЖо и наверх! Нас ждет прекрасный, долгий ужин!

Это был уже перебор. Ксюша застонала и, не оглядываясь, рванула к выходу. Пусть обижаются, пусть бойкотируют, пусть увольняют — терпеть больше не было сил. 

***

Снег выпал третьего декабря. Липкий, сырой, он повисал на ветках, проводах, налипал на крышах. 

— Тебе когда на работу? — мама, видимо, встала не с той ноги и теперь ходила за Ксюшей шаг в шаг. 

— У меня отпуск, — раздраженно ответила Ксюша. 

Ей это все начало надоедать: мало того, что три раза в день надо вставать кушать, чтобы мама меньше возмущалась, поддерживать разговор, так еще и приходилось отвечать на бесконечные вопросы, отбивать странные мамины поползновения. 

— Второй месяц? — не поверила мама. 

— Я давно работаю, мне положено, — отмахнулась Ксюша. 

Уволилась она еще осенью, но как сказать об этом маме, так и не придумала. 

— Дочка, давай к врачу сходим, а? — опять завела разговор мама. — Я волнуюсь! Ты так много спишь! Это ненормально! 

— Я устала, мне надо восстановиться, тебе же сказал врач, забыла? — парировала Ксюша. Ее нервы были уже на пределе. 

— Это было еще летом! Летом! У тебя тогда тоже был отпуск, — не удержалась, съязвила мама. — Забыла? 

— Ладно, пойду посплю немного, — ответила Ксюша. — А ты как хочешь. 

— Нет, не пойдешь! — крикнула мама. — Или пошли в больницу, или убирайся из моего дома! Не могу больше смотреть, как ты умираешь! Это неправильно! Себя не жалко — меня пожалей! У меня слабое сердце, я хочу спокойно дожить то, что мне осталось! 

Ксюша развернулась, чтобы уйти. Мать поймала ее за руку, потянула на себя — и Ксюша автоматически, резко оттолкнула ее в сторону. Мама потеряла равновесие и полетела на пол, раздался хруст и глухой стук. 

Помеха была устранена. Ксюша легла в кровать, укрылась с головой. 

— Рады приветствовать вас в нашей библиотеке, — навстречу Ксюше уже спешила блондинка в униформе. Глаза специалиста первого уровня отливали кроваво-красным, но Ксюша не обратила на это внимания. Там, в уютном кабинете, ее уже ждала книга.


End file.
